My Elf Prince
by littlemsstrawberry
Summary: Many years in Middle Earth has passed and Lisa returns, this time against her will. Summary sucks. Better content inside. LxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings.**

**A/N: I know you are probably thinking that this is another girl-falls-into-middle-earth-story. It is! But just keep reading! I'm not really sure what counts as a Mary-Sue so I'll leave it as that. Constructive criticism is much appreciated!**

-oOo-

Prologue

The prince of Mirkwood was wandering around the forests of his realm. He was a mere elfling, no more than twelve years of age. For the immortal elves, he was very young indeed. He had with him his bow, his favourite weapon no doubt, as he roamed about the woodlands. He was alone and unaccompanied by his guards for he had snuck off without their knowledge.

A cool gentle breeze passed and the elfling prince followed the path of golden leaves that had fallen to the ground. Suddenly, his acute senses picked up something. He snapped his head to the side where the rustling of the bushes could be heard. Cautiously and quietly, he took his bow and held his position. It was probably a small animal which he could hunt and bring home to his father. However, he was surprised when he heard of a loud shriek, followed by a tumbling sound. Curious, he made his way towards the bushes.

A young human girl- that he was sure because he had seen her ears- was looking straight at him. Her dark hair was in contrast to her very fair skin. She was probably six years of age and she looked almost elvish if not for her ears. Aside from her strange clothing, the one that stood out most from her was her emerald green eyes. He was lost for a moment, captivated by her eyes that sparkled with brilliance and mirth. It wasn't until she spoke that snapped the elfling prince back into reality.

"Hello," she said. "Who are you?" There was curiosity in her sweet voice.

"Legolas Greenleaf, Milady," he answered as he bowed.

The girl only giggled. "I'm no lady," she replied. "I'm Lisa. Lisa Bloomwood. It's a pleasure to meet you Legolas." She stuck her hand out for a handshake.

He looked back at her confused.

"You shake it, silly," she giggled as she quickly reached out for his hand to shake it.

Legolas wondered what Lisa was doing Mirkwood. A human child, no less, was wandering alone in the land of the elves.

"Are you lost Milady?" Legolas asked.

"Call me Lisa. And yea, I think I'm lost."

Legolas frowned. His father wouldn't be too happy. He had snuck off the palace grounds only to return with a human girl.

Lisa saw him frowning and assured him, "But you don't have to worry about me, I can find my way back."

"Where do you hail from?" he asked.

There was a pregnant pause before she answered.

"You mean where I live?"

Legolas nodded his head.

"Napa Valley, California," Lisa replied.

Again Legolas frowned. Not one in his years of studies had Legolas heard of such a place.

"That sounds really far away," he decided to say.

"Oh it is!" she exclaimed.

"Why have you come here then Lisa?" he asked.

"I'm here to visit my grandparents. It's the summer holidays."

_Perhaps she is half elvish? And her grandparents are living here in Mirkwood? Legolas thought to himself._

Lisa's eyes suddenly grew wide with excitement. It had seemed that she had thought of something. "Let's play a game, Legolas!"

Legolas raised an eye brow at her. He was not really interested in playing with a little girl. But he could not bring himself to reject her. She looked too innocent.

"What game would you like to play?"

Her brows furrowed while she thought.

"Let's play Tag-You're-It," she decided. She then tapped Legolas lightly on the shoulder. "Tag! You're it!" she yelled in excitement as she dashed off.

Legolas just looked at her confused and watched her run off. When she realised he wasn't chasing after her, she stopped to look back.

"You're supposed to catch and tag me, Legolas!" she said slightly annoyed. When Legolas made no attempt to move, she walked back to him. "Fine, I'll be it. You run while I catch you ok?"

Legolas sighed and nodded his head.

"Go on, run before I catch you!" she urged him.

This time, Legolas ran and he disappeared into the trees. Lisa ran after him. But being female and human for that matter, she was not as fast as Legolas and he was lost out of her sight in seconds.

Lisa frowned. It had been an awfully long time and yet there was not a glimpse of Legolas.

_Maybe he decided to go home. She thought sadly._

Little did she know that the elfling prince was just nearby, watching her to make sure no harm befalls on her.

Legolas decided after some time to just give himself up and let the poor girl catch him, He purposely made some noise to get Lisa's attention. It took him a few tries before she finally saw him and made a mad dash towards him. Legolas ran slowly for her benefit, letting her catch up to him. Before he knew it, he was tackled to the ground.

"Tag!" She had a triumphant smile across her face.

Legolas wondered why he had decided to humour this girl. He decided that it was because there was hardly anyone his age he could interact with. Lisa was the closest he could get.

"Alright, you win Lisa," he said.

He then led her to a nearby stream where he settled himself on a large boulder and watched the girl play in the water. She looked so happy and so carefree.

"Look Legolas!" she exclaimed with delight. "A fish!"

Legolas chuckled at the girl's naivety and simple mindedness. She was so engrossed in her own world that she didn't notice him leaving her. But Legolas came back soon afterwards with some apples.

"Are you hungry, Lisa?" he asked her.

Lisa took an apple and sat herself down beside him.

"Your ears are pointy," she said after a while.

"That's because I'm an elf."

"Really? That's so cool! I'm just human."

"I know."

"Can I touch them?"

"Touch what?"

"Your ears."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please with chocolate sprinkles and whipped cream on the top?"

Legolas had no idea what the girl was talking about. But he said no anyway. No one had ever touched his ears before. Elf ears were very sensitive.

Lisa was quiet for a while. Legolas turned to look at her. That was a big mistake. Her cute pout and water eyes made his heart melt and he finally relented.

"Alright, but BE gentle. They're extremely sensitive."

She gave him a big smile. "Don't worry! I will!" she promised.

Slowly and cautiously, she reached her small fingers out to his ears.

Legolas felt fuzzy all over. He felt ticklish and yet, he relaxed under her warm and gentle touch.

"They're really pointy," she stated again.

"I know," he replied.

The two of them sat down quietly side by side on the huge boulder for a long time, enjoying only each other's company. It was when the sun was beginning to set did Legolas break the comfortable silence between them.

"It's late. We should go home now."

"You're right. My family will be worried for me. I did go out without their permission," she said guiltily.

"You snuck out too?" Legolas asked incredulous.

Lisa only gave him a mischievous grin.

Legolas sighed. The both of them would be in deep trouble once they reach home.

"Here, take this," Legolas took down a silver chain from his neck and handed it to Lisa. The elongated silver pendant had intricate ornate swirls. "Should you ever get lost and meet some elves, show them this and tell them I gave it to you. They'll protect you."

"Will we see each other again?" Lisa asked hopeful.

"I don't know. Perhaps not," Legolas didn't want to lie to her. It was most likely they wouldn't see each other again. She was human and he was an elf. He would live for a very long time whereas she would not.

He took her hand and placed his necklace on her small palm. She looked at him thoughtful for a while. Then, she took down her own necklace and handed it to him. It was a smooth large stone, the same colour as her eyes.

"This is a lucky charm. It's supposed to keep the one wearing it safe," she told him.

Jumping off the boulder, Lisa said. "Well, we better head home now so that we can reach before dark."

"I'll take you home," Legolas offered.

"No, it's alright. I can go by myself. You should go home straight."

"Do you know your way?" Legolas asked worried.

"Don't worry! I can find my way," she assured him. "See you!" she said as she ran off.

"Lisa, wait!" Legolas called her. He was still worried for her safety. But she had simply vanished.

"My lord!" his whole platoon of guards suddenly appeared from where Lisa had disappeared.

"Taurion! Have you seen a little human girl with dark hair?"

The head guard looked confused. But he answered truthfully.

"I'm afraid not my lord."

"But she took off in your direction."

"I have not seen a human girl. Us aside, there is no one around this late for miles."

Could Legolas have been dreaming? Did his imagination make Lisa up?

He opened up his hand. There in his palm lied the stone, emerald green in colour, gleaming brightly under the hues of the sunset.

It wasn't a dream. Lisa was real.

Legolas found himself chuckling. That girl was sure a strange little one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

It had been a year when Legolas met Lisa again. Since their first encounter, Legolas had gone back to the woods whenever he could sneak out to find the girl. He waited for months and when there was still no sign of her, he resigned himself into giving up.

It was a very beautiful day when Legolas made his way down to the stream. The sun was shining and the birds were singing their songs. He bent down to drink some of the crystal clear water before settling himself on the soft patch of grass growing by the river bank. He closed his eyes as he busked himself under the sun.

Legolas was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard the light footsteps approaching him. It was only when something was prodding him did he realise that he was no longer alone.

His eyes snapped wide open in alarm only to see a pair of brilliant green eyes peering down at him. For a brief moment, Legolas just stared.

"Hello? Hellooo? HELLOOOOO?"

"Lisa!" Legolas suddenly jerked forward and his head collided with the girl's as she was way too close to him.

Lisa fell down on her behind with a huff. "Ouch!" she whimpered.

"Lisa! Are you alright?" Legolas asked worried as he tried to examine the damage he had caused. Being such an active little elfling, Legolas had more than his fair share of injuries and he had learnt how to respond to the minor ones. "Here Lisa, let me see." Thankfully, there was just a small red bump on the side of Lisa's forehead. "There, it's nothing. But I apologise for causing you pain."

Lisa stared blankly at him. "You speak weirdly."

At this, Legolas chuckled. "You speak quite oddly too, little one."

"I'm not little," Lisa retorted.

"Of course, you are not," Legolas corrected himself. "Forgive me if I had offended you."

Lisa ignored him as she stood up and brushed off some dirt from her dress. Then, slipping off her sandals, she skipped down into the stream.

"Come on Legolas!" Lisa called for the elfling. "Let's pick up some pretty stones."

"Pretty stones?" Legolas echoed.

"Ah-huh. I want to bring back home some to put inside Goldie's bowl. Goldie's my pet goldfish. We couldn't bring her with us on the plane so Myrna's taking care of her while we're away. I actually wanted a puppy. But Mummy said I couldn't have one unless I learnt how to take care of Goldie properly."

Legolas was very attentive to Lisa and would listen on what she had to say. Occasionally, he would stop her and ask the meanings of the some of the strange words she had been saying.

"I've got a secret to tell you," Lisa suddenly whispered as she beckoned Legolas to come closer.

"What is it?"

"Do you promise not to tell anyone else about my secret?"

Legolas nodded, "You have my word."

"Ok, let's make a pinkie promise," Lisa told him.

"Pinkie promise?" Legolas asked unsure.

Suddenly, Lisa looked horrified. Legolas was about to ask what was wrong when she suddenly exclaimed. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A PINKIE PROMISE IS?!"

"No," Legolas shook his head as he frowned. Was it something important that he didn't know?

Lisa turned serious and her facial expression was so grave that Legolas was starting to worry. "It's a promise you can absolutely never break. Do you understand?"

Legolas nodded his head in understanding.

"Good. Now we hook our pinkies together," Lisa said as she stretched out her little finger. Legolas followed her lead as her tiny pinkie hooked with his. "Ok, pinkie promise," Lisa said.

"So what's the secret?" Legolas asked her when she failed to divulge her secret.

"Oh right," she said as she looked around for any signs of an eavesdropper. Then, she moved closer to his ear and whispered, "Actually I have four Goldies. My Goldies kept on dying, so Daddy and I just kept on replacing her behind Mummy's back. 'Cos Mummy's never getting me a puppy if she finds out."

"That's sad," Legolas said, not knowing what else to say to someone who probably couldn't keep her fishes alive for very long.

"I know. Daddy and I dug a grave for them and buried them in our garden. Oh… I know!" Lisa suddenly exclaimed. "I can bring back some pretty stones for them as well to make their graves look prettier! I'm sure they'll like that!"

"I'm sure they will," Legolas agreed.

The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon playing around the stream. When evening was about to come and the sun was setting, they bid their farewells.

"Will you be coming again tomorrow?" Legolas asked hopeful.

"Yup. It can get really boring in the house. There's no TV to watch and ponies to ride. There aren't any kids my age there to play with either. You're the only one I know, though I must walk for quite a while to come here."

"Is it dangerous? Shall I walk you home?" Legolas asked worried for the girl's safety.

"Don't be silly!" Lisa giggled. "Of course it's safe! There are no big bad wolves around and I'm no little Red Riding Hood. I won't get lost and I'm smart enough not to get tricked even if there really were wolves around."

Oh no, she wouldn't get tricked, she would be eaten for supper, Legolas thought.

"So see you tomorrow Legolas!" Lisa said before she dashed off into the trees.

"Lisa! Wait!" Legolas called after her. But Lisa had already disappeared.

The following day Legolas waited by the stream for Lisa. She didn't show up much to his disappointment. Days passed and soon weeks. Legolas still waited faithfully by the stream. A year later, his friend finally came back.

Legolas was perched on top of a large boulder when he suddenly heard the rustling of the bushes nearby.

Could it be?

The girl with the wild chestnut hair appeared from the bushes. Twigs and leaves were sticking out from her hair.

"Legolas!" she ran to him and gave him a hug which Legolas returned.

"Where were you? Why did you not come? You said you would. You had me worried," Legolas said to her as he started picking up the twigs and leaves from her dark hair.

"What are you talking about Legolas?" Lisa asked confused as she tried to keep still for Legolas to help her with her hair. "I'm here now. I told you yesterday that I'll come today so here I am!"

"Yesterday?"

"Yes Legolas," she said patiently. "Yesterday. Did you forget already?"

Legolas frowned. He did not understand her. Suddenly, he noticed a small bump on the side of her forehead. "Lisa, how did you get that bump?"

"Huh? You mean this? You really have a short memory Legolas. I got it yesterday when your head knocked onto mine."

"Yesterday?"

"Legolas? Are you ok? You seem weirder than usual today."

"Lisa, do you still remember when we had first met?"

"Yea…"

"When was it?"

"The day before yesterday," Lisa promptly replied.

Legolas was stumped. He did not understand what was going on. Lisa was telling the truth. She was certain that only two days had passed while he had been leaving through two years. A sudden thought had struck onto him.

"Where do you hail from Lisa?"

"You mean where I come from right? Napa Valley."

"And where is Napa Valley?"

"CA, California," Lisa supplied.

"And where is this California?"

"Err, USA?"

"USA?" Legolas said testing the words out on his mouth. "Is that even in Middle Earth?"

"Middle Earth? I'm not so good with places Legolas. But USA is in North America."

Legolas sighed. They were not getting anywhere. The more he asked, the more confused he got, not having heard of any of the places she had mentioned.

"Nevermind," Legolas finally let the matter rest. "What do you want to do today?"

Once every year, for the past thirteen years, Legolas had been meeting Lisa. Though he could not understand it, he was quite content that he could at least see his friend.

One day, Lisa came and sat next to Legolas on the usual boulder. She looked really sad with her large round eyes.

"What's wrong Lisa?"

"I'm going home tomorrow."

**To be continued…**

**oOo**

**A/N: Firstly, I would like to thank all my reviewers and silent readers out there for urging me to continue the story. I honestly wouldn't have bothered if you guys hadn't insisted. So now I would like to hear from you again on the direction of this story. I can either go with the typical girl-falls-into-ME and joins the fellowship plot or should I do a different take and go towards in an AU short of fashion? I would really like to know what you think before I continue on. Thank you for reading!**

**These are the following people I would really like to thank for reviewing:**

**Cousins Inc**

**Whisper of Song**

**Jovie Black**

**Unicornsarereal**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967**

**Eva Sirico**

**Mango To The Max**

**And all my anonymous reviewers**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

"Don't worry so much Danielle. He'll grow out of it. They all do," I hear my mum say as she enters the kitchen with the cordless phone. I'm sitting by the island counter eating ice cream directly off the tub. "Of course," mum continues. "I still remember the summer we went to visit my parents. Lisa was six and she would tell me about her imaginary friend," mum says as she gives me a smile. I raise a brow in response. "She even had a name for her," mum laughs. "…called her Lego-land… Lego-lass… Oh that's right! Legolas!"

I roll my eyes at my mother. Imaginary friend indeed! I don't recall anything she's been saying. I don't really remember much from my childhood. But then again, who does? "That's right, I've been clearing some of the old things and I chanced upon a drawing she did of the both of them. Their names were even scribbled at the top! ... …"

I finish the last of the Haagen Dazs ice cream and toss the empty tub into the bin. Mum is still harping nonstop about my childhood. Picking up my MacBook, I trudge up the stairs to my room. I've got a term paper to complete.

My room door is ajar, allowing access to our American Eskimo. "Whatcha got there Mr Muggles?" I ask as I lift the dog up onto my bed. His mouth holds a drawing, my drawing to be exact. I retrieve it from his mouth and take a closer look at the picture I have drawn. I can make out two short people. One has long yellow hair while the other clearly has messy brown hair. I realise that it is my imaginary friend and I for the words 'Legolas' and 'Lisa' are written haphazardly at the top. So this is my imaginary friend, a girl with long blonde hair. I let out a small laugh at the name Legolas. Seriously? What kind of a name is that? I sure did have a wild imagination.

I have a polo game in the morning and as usual, I am running late. I quickly grab my duffel bag and head out to the garage. I take dad's new V40. He doesn't mind. What can I say; I have the best dad ever!

Man! I'm running late! I step on the pedal and take a right turn through the shortcut to the Polo Club. I have taken this secluded road countless of times when I bring my stallion back and forth to the club and the stables at my house. It's not very far really. I always leave my horse at the club at least a day before any game. It will not do me any good to ride an exhausted horse during the match.

Suddenly, a man with long hair appears ahead of my car and I automatically slam my foot hard onto the breaks. The car screeches to a stop and I jerk forward. I am saved from any injuries by the seatbelt I have been wearing. I pant as though I have run a marathon. I look forward to the windscreen and my eyes scan the surroundings for the man.

Oh my goodness! Where is he?! Did I kill him?! Shit! I've become a murderer! I'm going to hell! My heart feels like it's about to jump out of my chest. With shaky hands, I reach for my duffel bag. The bag has fallen onto the floor of the passenger seat as I made the emergency break. I cannot reach it. I remember that the safety belt is still strapped across my chest. I fumble to unbuckle myself. Goodness! This cannot be happening! Is it really my fault? I didn't see him coming! He somehow mysteriously appeared!

I manage to grab my bag and take out my iPhone. I have to call 911. I stumble out of the car with my bag clutched to my chest with one hand and the other gripping my phone. With shaky steps forward, I peer over the bonnet of the car.

There's no body! Where's the body?! Oh my goodness! I search the area frantically for a bloody corpse. Did my mind just make everything up? Is there really no man with long blonde hair? Gosh! I must be going mad! I take a deep breath to calm myself down. Deep breaths. Yes. Deep breaths. Good news: I didn't kill anyone. Bad news: I'm going bonkers! With these two things in mind, I inch my way back slowly to the car.

I nearly have a heart attack for the second time in five minutes when I see the man, alive and well, right in front of me. The man eyes me over.

"You're ok!" I manage a squeak out. The man is wearing strange clothes and is very handsome in a pretty-ish sort of way.

"I need you to come with me," he suddenly says. I blink a few times, trying to get over my confusion. "My lady please, I need you to come with me," he repeats.

Is he crazy?! Who in the right mind will follow a stranger? Nevermind that he is totally hot and good looking! What does he want with me anyway? I have my pepper spray in my bag, but I probably can't get it out fast enough.

Suddenly, monsters start appearing from the trees. Yes, monsters. The really hideous looking kind and not like those from Monster Inc. I didn't count how many of them there are but I'm fully convinced I'm dreaming. Of course I'm dreaming. It must be. There are no other explanations for this. This is just one very weird and bizarre dream. That's all. Or nightmare. Yes, I think nightmare is a better word.

The man moves so fast that I barely see the first shot coming. One of the monsters is lying down on the ground with two arrows embedded in his neck. I run, extremely terrified, to the back of my car for cover. The man is armed with a bow and arrows and has deadly aim. _Oh my gosh_. I am going to die. I slowly creep out from behind the car to have a better look at the situation. It turns out that several men with long blonde hair, looking very similar to the man earlier, have appeared and are picking out the monsters one by one.

I guess this is a very good time for me to get away while all of them are distracted. I mentally debate on getting back inside the car and running away on foot as fast as I possibly can. I quickly decide on the latter when one of the monsters crashes onto the car.

Before I can get even three feet away from the car, the man I almost ran over stood in front of me, effectively blocking my way.

"You have to come with me, my lady" he insists.

"Me?! Why?!" I cry.

"It might be difficult for you to come to our land. Please stay close to me," he says, disregarding my early question.

He turns his back and walks towards the pile of dead bodies. Goodness, _goodness_, GOODNESS! _DEAD BODIES!_ Monsters or not, the good looking men have killed them! I inch my way back really slowly. He is crazy and dangerous! I have to get away from him! From all of them!

He sees that I'm not following him and before I know it, I'm being dragged across the forest before I can make a run for it. One of his companions carries my duffel bag while he practically manhandles me.

"If you had followed me just as I asked, it would have made things easier for you," he tells me.

I continue my fruitless struggles against him. "Where are you taking me? My parents are going to call the police if I don't come home!" I say, sounding very close to whining. "Please! Wait! Hey!" I wail as I try to move in the opposite direction he is heading. But he has a tight grip on me.

Suddenly, he comes to an abrupt stop and he pulls me behind him. His companions have quickly stood in front of us with their weapons drawn. Quite a distance away from us, I see more of the monstrous creatures. Oh my gosh! There are more of them?! Just how many of them are there?! What are these hellish creatures and strange men doing out here in Napa Valley in the first place?! Oh my gosh! Where the _hell _is the SWAT team?!

I drop to a squat on the ground and bury my head below my arms. This just isn't my day.

Again, the fight is over before I know it and he comes to pull me up to my feet.

"I apologise in advance, my lady," he says.

"What?"

"It will be faster this way."

Faster what way? Is he going to kill me? Before I can even ask him that, I'm lifted off the ground and he throws me across his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

I let out high pitched sobs as he carries me for quite a distance. When he finally stops and puts me down, I beg for my life.

"Please don't kill me!" I plead.

"You can go in through that door, my lady," he motions to a portal of some sort in the middle of nowhere.

Oh my gosh! I'm going to die when I enter that portal! I beg harder with my palms put together, "Please spare me!" There are tears in my eyes. I don't want to die! I haven't even gone on my first date yet! I know. It's pathetic. I'm nineteen, have never gone out on a date, and am going to die. Fantastic.

"I'm not going to kill you, my lady. Now please, go in."

I break into hysterics and drop to the ground. "You're lying! I've already seen all your faces! Kidnappers usually kill those who have seen their faces. I've seen that in movies. I know!" In a last ditched attempt, I try to get up and am stopped immediately by him.

"I am Legolas of Mirkwoord. I give you my word, I will protect you and let no harm come to you."

With that, he grabs me by the arm and pushes me into the portal.

**To be continued…**

**oOo**

**A/N: Well, I'm deciding to make this more towards AU. I will not be following the fellowship. Please let me know what you think. Reviews and constructive criticism will be much appreciated.**


End file.
